Daveth Baratheon
:"Sometimes we have to look beyond our own wants to secure and maintain an everlasting peace in Westeros, even if it means enduring a great deal of hardship along the way. It's a burden few can even imagine. You will be tested in the months and years to come just as I once was. All I ask is that you prepare yourself for when that moment does come." –Daveth Baratheon to Daenerys Targaryen King Daveth I Baratheon, popularly nicknamed Dav and the Oathkeeper, was the second king of the Baratheon dynasty to sit on the Iron Throne. Although he is believed to be the older brother of Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen, all three of them in reality are bastards born of incest between his mother Queen Cersei Lannister and her twin brother, Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard. After the death of his father King Robert Baratheon, Daveth assumed the throne and ruled the Seven Kingdoms for three years. He was formally styled as Daveth of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. After defeating his uncle Stannis Baratheon at the Battle of the Blackwater, he soon found himself engaged in a power struggle with Cersei and put an enormous strain on his body as he moved to counter his mother’s egotistical agenda. He fell seriously ill due to exhaustion and died not long afterwards. However, at some point after Joffrey was assassinated during his wedding to Margaery Tyrell, Daveth was resurrected by Vaeraleah. Freed from his burden, Daveth subsequently traveled to Storm’s End to build an army in the hopes of reviving House Baratheon. After gaining the support of the Stormland lords, he quickly established a strong foothold in the region and was declared the new Storm King by his bannermen. When Tommen committed suicide after the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, Daveth initially planned to remove Cersei from power but instead entered into an alliance with Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen in the upcoming war against the Army of the Dead. When a truce was declared with the Lannisters, Daveth formally pledged himself and his army to Daenerys and steps down as Storm King. After the death of Robert, the massacre of Robert's other bastards, and the deaths of Robert's brothers Renly, Stannis, and Stannis's daughter Shireen, Daveth and Gendry are the last known living people of House Baratheon's bloodline. Biography Background Daveth Baratheon is Queen Cersei Lannister's firstborn child, and the only one of her children actually fathered by her lawful husband, King Robert Baratheon, making him the only trueborn child of both parents. He was born after the Sacking of King’s Landing when his maternal uncle Ser Jaime Lannister infamously stabbed the Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen in the back. Just moments after his birth, Daveth struggled with a fever that almost claimed his life. Miraculously, he survived the ordeal, much to the relief of his parents. Daveth has black hair and takes after his father in terms of looks and his mother in intelligence. Nobles and commoners alike regarded him as calm, patient, well-educated and insightful. He had three younger siblings: Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. While he was close with Myrcella and Tommen, however, it is known that Daveth has a negative relationship with his brother Joffrey and hates his arrogant, sadistic behavior and for being incompetent. When he was a child, King Robert often took Daveth on his many hunting trips yet Daveth was said to be more interested in reading books. Jon Arryn, Lord Paramount of the Vale and the Hand of the King to Robert, educated Daveth in numerous topics such as history, mathematics, literature, and a great deal of court intrigue. He was trained as a swordsman by his uncle Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan Selmy, both of whom were regarded as one of the most skilled fighters in all of Westeros. In time, Daveth proved to be highly proficient in political intrigue and as a military commander. At a social gathering, he told Grand Maester Pycelle "Father was rather insistent that I’d be given a sword and learn what it means to be a man." As Robert’s heir, Daveth attended more small council meetings than his father did—learning what it means to rule. He has been best friends with Robb Stark, Sansa, Jon Snow (whose real name is actually Aegon Targaryen), and Theon Greyjoy since they were children. Season 1 Prince Daveth, 17, accompanies his parents to Winterfell and is betrothed to marry Lord Eddard Stark’s eldest daughter Sansa as part of his father King Robert’s plan to unite House Baratheon to House Stark by blood. He expressed his sympathy towards Lady Catelyn when her son Bran falls from a tower and is severely injured, offering his prayers for the boy’s survival. After spending a month in Winterfell, the royal party prepares to set out for King’s Landing, accompanied by Eddard, Sansa and Arya. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Anticipating an attack from the Lannister-Tarly army, the newly declared Storm King Daveth orders his bannermen to conscript able-bodied men and women for combat training and reaffirm their loyalty to House Baratheon. They oblige and kneel before King Daveth. Reflecting on his past mistakes, Daveth says that they can no longer afford the luxury of time as he expects an immediate response from the Lannister-Tarly army and assigns his Master-at-Arms Ser Lucius Blackmyre to train them personally. In private, Daveth Baratheon, Edgarth Mullendore, and Camern Meadows discuss a letter they received from Jon Snow, who was recently declared the King in the North. While Edgarth suspects it might be a trap, Daveth doesn’t believe so due to having a good friendship with Jon when they were both young. Even so, Daveth agrees with his advisors that leaving for Dragonstone is not the right time. When Camern mentions that Daenerys Targaryen will be expecting both Daveth and Jon’s arrival, Daveth’s small council vehemently argue against it, citing her relations to the Mad King. Daveth remains adamant that he will go, but will keep his guard up and leaves Edgarth in charge of running Storm’s End in his absence, while Lucius readies the Stormland army for war. At some point, Daveth Baratheon obtains a copy of High Septon Maynard’s journal from Samwell Tarly and discovers that his friend Jon Snow is actually the son of Lyanna Stark and that Prince Rhaegar Targaryen is Jon’s biological father, not the late Eddard Stark. He realizes that Jon, not Daenerys, is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Daveth arrives at Dragonstone, and reunites with Jon Snow—who is accompanied by Davos Seaworth. Season 8 Personality As is expected of Baratheon men, Daveth possessed a keen talent for military strategy and leadership as his own father, King Robert Baratheon and paternal uncles Stannis and Renly. He even inherited his father's incredible strength in combat. Even for members of his own family, he is shnown to possess an extreme level of intellect and cunning, a trait that allowed him to outmaneuver his political rivals such as Lord Petyr Baelish and his own mother Queen Cersei Lannister with relative ease. In addition, Daveth Baratheon received formal combat training at a young age by Ser Barristan Selmy and his maternal uncle Jaime Lannister and grew to be a highly-skilled swordsman in his own right. Though a loyal, dutiful and respectful son, Daveth is determined to be a different king and vowed to forge a new path for Westeros. Daveth is everything that his father King Robert and half-brother Joffrey Baratheon were not – beyond simply his physical appearance, but also his character and temperament. Whereas Joffrey was an arrogant, sadistic fop with a massive sense of entitlement, Daveth is regarded as a popular figure by nobles and commoners alike. Unlike his father King Robert, Daveth was an effective ruler and understood a great deal about administration, attended more small council meetings and often listened to the sound advice the council gave him, showed a great deal of self-restraint in terms of his emotions, and didn’t have any of his father’s negative qualities of self-indulgence (in food, drink, and women). He once commanded a vast spy network to identify and eliminate potential threats, whereas his methods were at times considered to be unscrupulous, but this did not seem to affect his social standing. Another glaring difference between him and his father is that Daveth only fights when it is required of him, whereas Robert Baratheon absolutely lived for fighting. Unlike his mother Queen Cersei, Daveth is calm, patient, formal, polite, perceptive, and capable of thoroughly calculating long-term strategies in order to avoid any unnecessary repercussions. While not trusting even his own parents, Daveth is also much more diplomatic than Cersei or Joffrey and recognizes it as a necessity to make some concessions to House Stark and House Tyrell in order to keep their valuable support. Following his first death, however, Cersei and Joffrey spurned the Starks and re-ignited their rivalry, starting a war that severely damaged both alliances and undid Daveth's careful work. Of his three siblings, Daveth has no regard for his brother Joffrey, knowing fully well that he is incompetent and would be terrible at ruling the Realm than Aerys Targaryen. Like his grandfather Tywin, he has no qualms with putting Joffrey in his place when necessary, normally being cold and blunt with the boy and exerting authority over him when need be. When he met his half-brother Gendry, both men traded playful banter and expressed their interest in getting to know one another. However, while he inspires loyalty in those who followed him and treated them with generosity, when pushed too far, Daveth can be quite ruthless depending on the circumstances; he often reprimands Joffrey due to his sadistic nature and incompetence whenever he stepped out of line, threatened swift retaliation against those who defied him, and imposed harsh punishments such as executing arrogant retainers seeking to seize power for themselves or exiling retainers to Castle Black who—willing or unwilling—acted against his wishes. Ever since his subsequent resurrection, Daveth loathed anything relating to the Lannisters: their role in killing his father, Robert, the Lannister blood in his veins, and his mother, Cersei. He now seems to have taken some pride in his Baratheon lineage. Daveth’s relationship with House Stark brought out the compassionate side of him. He was rather fond of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn since he was a boy and considered them a second family. Daveth trusted them deeply and often looked to them for counsel on any subject. When the White Walkers posed a threat to all life in Westeros, he readily agreed to help the King in the North Jon Snow, citing their friendship and his father and Jon's (adoptive) father were best friends as well. He was also in love with his childhood sweetheart Sansa Stark and vice versa, often taking the time out of his busy schedule to spend time with her whenever he could. Any gentleness or caring feelings he has are usually reserved for her. Appearances Attributes Physical prowess *'Strength:' 8/10 *'Dexterity:' 10/10 *'Constitution:' 8/10 *'Total:' 26/30 Mental prowess *'Intelligence:' 9/10 *'Intuition:' 8.5/10 *'Will:' 8/10 *'Total:' 25.5/30 Political prowess *'Charisma:' 8.5/10 *'Wealth:' 10/10 *'Status:' 10/10 *'Total:' 28.5/30 Attribute Score: 79/90 List of proclamations and legitimizations Shortly after his ascension to the Iron Throne: Letter of abdication as Storm King: Quotes |-|Spoken by Daveth= :"I see that your arrogance and stupidity continues to know no bounds, Joffrey. You will never display such reckless behavior in front of me again, brother. Never." –Daveth berating his younger brother Joffrey for recklessly threatening Arya Stark :"In all my years, I’ve attended more Small Council meetings than my father ever did during his seventeen-year reign. And during that time, studying under Lord Arryn, I learned that there is more to being king than just… pursuing idle pleasures, reliving past glories or having your way all the time. Being a king, a wise king, means that one must have the strength, temperament, and sound judgement to be an effective ruler. But a king must also be able to learn from their past mistakes and their predecessors mistakes so as to avoid repeating them." –Daveth Baratheon :"You are my dearest betrothed, Sansa. I am yours and you are mine, from this day until the end of my days." –Daveth to Sansa Stark shortly before their marriage :"Know your place." –Daveth Baratheon :"My mother has a strong mind. Cunning, calculating and ruthless, she’s always willing to do whatever it takes. But it is also one of her major flaws. Mother is rather short-sighted as she is impatient; making poor judgmental decisions and never thinking about the long-term consequences. As much as I love my mother, she always makes a big mess of things and I’m the one who gets stuck cleaning it up." –Daveth about his mother, Cersei Lannister :"Damn you, mother. What have you done?" –Daveth after learning of the Great Sept of Baelor’s destruction and Tommen’s suicide |-|Soken about Daveth= :"Such a little thing. A bird without feathers. They came to take his body away and Robert held me. I screamed and I battled, but he held me. That little bundle. When they came for him that day, I swear the gods must have answered my prayers. They showed me mercy and brought my little boy back to me." –Cersei Lannister telling Catelyn Stark about how Daveth almost died in infancy :Eddard Stark: "By the grace of all the Gods, I now proclaim Daveth of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Long may He reign." Audience in the Great Hall: "Long may He reign." –Daveth’s coronation :"The boy is not like King Robert, but at the same time he is not like Cersei: stronger and wiser than his father, yet also smarter and cleverer than his mother. Perhaps Daveth is the king this land so desperately needs." –Tyrion Lannister discusses his nephew King Daveth Baratheon :"You already died once, Your Grace, and even that didn’t slow you down. All it seemed to do was piss you off. But let’s not try to tempt fate anytime soon, shall we?" –Lord Chrestan Trant to Daveth :"His Grace desires to take back his ancestral seat and assume his rightful position as Lord of Storm’s End." –Ser Romarn Fisher to Lord Camern Meadows |-|Conversations= :Daveth Baratheon: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." Sansa Stark: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." –The wedding of Daveth Baratheon and Sansa Stark :Ruban Glovelyn: "Your Grace, all I ever did, I did it for—" Daveth Baratheon: "his desk in anger For the Seven Kingdoms? Is that what you’ll have me believe? Your actions say otherwise. Did you think I wouldn’t notice what your true intentions were? If it weren’t for your incompetence, this war would have been over. If I could do to you what the Mad King did to his prisoners, right here, right now, I would. ''himself down But I’m not as cruel as him. Go. Go pack your belongings, and leave for the Wall before sundown. Don’t ever come before me again." –Daveth exiles Ser Ruban Glovelyn for sabotaging the first round of peace talks with the North :'Sansa Stark': "''Promise me you’ll be careful, my love. I can’t afford to lose you a second time." Daveth Baratheon: "I can’t make such promises, Sansa. But for you? I will try." –Sansa and Daveth :Daenerys Targaryen: "Just as I promised to Lord Snow, I will fight for you and for the Stormlands. But only if you bend the knee. Do this, and I will name you Warden of the South." Daveth Baratheon: "That's "King" Snow, Your Grace. Jon is the King in the North. And you also expect me, the Storm King, to bend the knee simply because you demand it? A rather poor start at... beginning the first round of peace talks." –Daenerys and Daveth Image gallery GW250H280.jpg|HBO promotional image of Daveth. 09c0449872d6d316291da77c51aaede2--dating-women-medieval-fantasy.jpg TiSWfzT49wAE.jpg|Daveth attending a small council meeting in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". 026cabeca8da4c2323a7fb74e7ba2c34--henry-cavill-tudors-the-tudors.jpg Family tree Paternal family *Lord Steffon Baratheon – His great-grandfather. Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. *Lady Cassana Baratheon (née Estermont) – His great-grandmother of House Estermont. *King Robert I Baratheon – His father. King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm; formerly Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. *King Stannis I Baratheon – His uncle. Lord of Dragonstone and claimant to the Iron Throne; formerly Master of Ships. *King Renly I Baratheon – His uncle. Lord of Storm's End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, and claimant to the Iron Throne; formerly Master of Laws. Maternal family *Lord Tytos Lannister – His great-grandfather. Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, and Warden of the West. *Lady Jeyne Lannister (née Marbrand) – His great-grandmother of House Marbrand. *Lord Tywin Lannister – His grandfather. Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport, Hand of the King (to Aerys II, Daveth I, Joffrey I and Tommen I), Protector of the Realm (for Tommen I), and Savior of the City (for King's Landing). Trivia *Daveth stands approximately 6' 1" (1.85m). *He is the second King in the Baratheon dynasty after the death of his father Robert I. *Daveth is ambidextrous, as he is shown to be capable of wielding two swords at the same time. *He has a legal claim to the Iron Throne by blood (if not by conquest) through his paternal great-grandmother: Princess Rhaelle Targaryen, daughter of King Aegon V Targaryen. This makes him a distant relative of Queen Daenerys I Targaryen. *In "The Rains of Castamere", it is implied that Daveth had sexual relationships with Sansa a few days after their wedding prior to the Battle of the Blackwater and the Red Wedding. *After the death of Robert, massacre of Robert's other bastards, and the deaths of Robert's brothers Renly, Stannis, and Stannis's daughter Shireen, both Daveth and his half-brother Gendry are the last known living people of House Baratheon's bloodline. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:House Baratheon Category:House Baratheon of King's Landing Category:Characters Category:Prince Category:Kings of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men Category:Storm Kings Category:Alive Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Status: Alive Category:Under construction Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Wardens